There is a belief that the number of non-insulin dependent diabetics (NIDDM) in the Native American population is growing. The increase in number is believed to be related to a change in life style. The hypothesis to be tested is: There is a relationship between exercise and glucose levels in the Alabama-Coushatta Indian with NIDDM.